Randy's Random Punishments
by BabyRie16
Summary: Got bored of lack or non-gay spankings that invlove my favorite wrestler. And after playing Raw vs Smackdown 2008 I conclude that he needs some manners taught him.
1. Randy and Undertaker

Randy was yelling at the coach. So loud that Mark Calaway, known by many as 'The Undertaker', could hear pretty clearly all the profanities and other rudeness. And it was pretty annoying.

The most annoying thing was he knew the kid's father and his Bobby was one of the most country people he knew, there was no reason for his son to be sounding so disrepectful.

Of course their wrestling personas weren't real. In actuality they were all pretty good friends. It was all just act on stage. Even though they really did get hurt most of the time.

Randy slammed the door and stormed to his locker, cheeks slightly red from frustration.

"What was that about?" Undertaker looked at him as he polished his boots.

"Nothing," he huffed.

"Didn't sound like 'nothing' sounded like you pitched a fit."

"Thanks for your concern but I don't appreciate you eavesdropping on my conversations, Mark," he said coldly.

Undertaker raised a brow, "What I did was hardly eavesdropping since the whole locker room could hear your tantrum with the coach."

He scoffed and tossed his bag in the locker and slipped his knee pads on.

"Does Daddy Orton know his boy still throws tantrums like a toddler?"

"Go to hell," he growled.

Mark just looked at him with narrowed eyes. He stood and walked over, standing over him with his near 7 ft frame. The way he stood over Randy in his wrestling attire looking down on him sent a cold streak down the young wrestlers back.

"What?" Randy tried to pretend he wasn't afraid.

Undertaker put his hands under The Viper's arm pits and lifted him off the bench to look him eye to eye, leaving Randy's feet to dangle half a foot off the ground.

"You better remember who you're talking to, boy. What happens in the ring may be an act but you're treading on dangerous waters."

He leaned back, "Oh what are you gonna do?"

Thats all the older man needed, sitting on the bench in Randy's place and tossing him over his right knee. Randy knew this position very well from down home and instantly began kicking and squirming.

"You sure seem to know what this means for you," he pushed the young man's shirt to the middle of his back to he could have easier access to his toned backside.

"Don't you dare!" he growled and struggled to get loose. If he could get his feet to the ground he might be able to make his way out.

"I won't dare, I'll simply do it," he slipped his fingers into the back of Randy's black speedo and pulled it just above his knees.

Randy gasped and squirmed more as The Punisher, an appropriate title at this moment, raised his hand high above his head and swatted him hard, leaving a near perfect red hand print on the young man's chistled thigh. Before he could even recover from the first hit he got seven more on the same spot.

"Ow! Mark, people will see!" he complained as the hits went to his left thigh. His wrestiling outfit wasn't pants like Undertaker and Cena wore. His was much more revealing of his body, especially his legs and thighs. He had a match in about 25 minutes and he didn't know if his thighs would still be red and he didn't want to risk it.

"I wouldn't embarrass you like that!" he kicked at the image of he other guys laughing.

"You wouldn't be able to," The brunette said simply, but he complied and began to swat his sit spots. Hitting his left one multiple times until it became nice and red and then moving to the right, to Randy's dismay.

"You can't do that! I'm a growna- man!" he kicked and elbowed at his side, getting frustrated at how little it was apparently doing, "Are you listening to me!"

He rolled his eyes and laid six hard smacks to his right thigh and approved at the gasp he got, "if you keep yelling the others will here you and come to investigate. And if you keep elbowing me they'll _see _what happened in here."

He grit his teeth. before he could protest he got a series of hard, quick swats laid to his right buttock. He groaned and pushed at the larger man's left leg and thigh trying to get away from his heavy hand. That resulted in him getting a sharp slap to his right undercurve.

Undertaker heard him gasp, "When you move I can't control where I hit, so I suggest you sit still," he raised his knee to be able to hit his sitspots easier.

The viper sniffled and kicked, "I have to get ready for my match!"

"So?"

"I need to GET UP and get ready for my match!"

"You have 24 minutes."

Randy couldn't believe it'd only been one minute! How could he possibly get that much of a sting from just one minute! And to make it worse it didn't look or feel like his senior wrestler was stopping anytime soon.

By minute two Randy was kicking horridly, "Let go! I have to pee and I need to work out!"

"You can hold it and you're getting a good enough leg work out now," he purposely swatted his left undercurve, "Now stop giving me excuses. You're not getting up until I let you up."

"Is this because I accused you of eavesdropping?"

"This is because you were being a rude, spoilt brat and throwing tantrums."

"I didn't throw any tantrums!" he growled, getting a sharp swat to his upper left thigh, causing him to gasp, "Ok, ok, I threw a tantrum, but thats between me and coach!"

"I don't care." he continued on another two minutes.

Randy had his eyes pressed tightly training not to cry, "Ok, stop!" 

"Why?"

"Daddy!"

Mark had to stop for a second after hearing that, "I'm not your daddy," he raised a brow.

"I know that!" Randy sobbed quietly.

The older wrestler rolled his eyes and set him on his feet, "Go get ready for your match and you'd better remember to mind your tongue. Next time I won't let you up so easily," he went off to prepare for his next fight as Randy frantically rubbed his butt.


	2. Mr T

"It was a fluke," Randy told Punk from his locker. They were talking over yesterday's matches and how he was squirming when the got flipped on his butt.

"Didn't look like a fluke to me," he smirked as he got his fight attire out.

"What was all the wobbling about yesterday?" Triple H snickered.

"It was about your mother," he scoffed as he pulled his pants down so he could change. He suddenly got a heart stopping slap to the right butt cheek, "Ah!" he grabbed his butt and fell to the ground.

"I pity the foo!" Mr. T said as he looked around. The guys looked at Randy as he laid on the ground.

Paul snickered to himself, until he got the same slap, "Ah!" he stood on his toes holding his butt, "What was that for!"

"I pity all of ya!" he smacked Punk's butt, "Back in my day there was real fighting!" he looked at John Cena who merely smiled and covered his butt, keeping it to the lockers, happy he wore shorts and boxers in the ring.

"This aint nothing but kid's play by a bunch of kinderns!" he walked up and down the locker room. Then he saw Undertaker, "Now heres someone I remember," he smiled at Mark and they bro hugged and began a conversation.

"WTF was that about!" Triple H asked as he rubbed his butt and pulled his speddo and stuff out.

"If I knew I'd tell you!" Randy grit his teeth as he looked at his butt.

John laughed, "Ah ha! You guys look like the cement after a star puts his hand in it!"

Punk looked back, his was reddening in the shape of a print. He sulked.

"I got it worse!" Paul pointed to the print on his butt.

"Bull!" Randy pointed, "I got it full force! and it still tingles!"

"Well mine is burning!" Punk went to wet a towel.

Randy and Paul looked at each other and followed Phillip.


	3. Triple H plays randy

Randy laughed as him and Phillip, Punk, conversed over Paul's wardrobe malfunction. In a fight with Edge, Triple H tried to jump on his back but Edge unexpectedly moved. So H was about to fall off the stage and, trying to help, Edge grabbed the back of his pants and pulled him before he hit his face on the ground.

H's pants were pulled up and it was exposed that he was wearing Marvel's WOLVERINE underwear. The crowd that saw it had a huge laugh and Philip was comepletely embarrassed but had to play it off and pretend like it was part of the act.

Unfortunately the guys did know it wasn't act and they were laughing it up.

Cena was on the ground on the verge of peeing himself, "At least it was someone awesome!"

Randy leaned on Punk as they laughed, "We knew he was a fan! But blue and yellow breifs?"

They got a long laugh until Randy and John got called out.

It was a two on two match so Randy and John were teamed together and Punk was gonna come out into the fight and help H.

It went as planned and Randy got drop kicked to the face. Since this was apparently the night of unexpected things Randy fell backwards and got intertwind in the ropes upside down. Not a first time but still hard to get loose from.

H smirked and walked over, "Get stuck?"

"Just get Cena to get me out of here!" he whispered.

He smirked, "My turn for a laugh," he smirked and grabbed Randy's speedo giving him a wicked wedgie as the crowd cheered.

"Augh!" he chocked and tried to squirm his way out, making it worse. And as if that wasn't bad enough he heard a 'WHACK!' then he felt the burn, "Ahh! Quit it!"

H smirked as he slapped Orton's butt. He was trying to make it look like it was part of the act he was giving him over emphasised smacks.

"Owww!" he kicked as well as he could, "I'm gonna kill you!"

He laughed and was able to manage twenty hard smacks in before JOhn turned him and punched him and Randy untied himself. Falling on the ground and rubbing his butt.

After that the fight went like it was scripted, with Randy and John winning. But in the locker room was laughter. They all thought that Randy getting tied was one of the best thing to happen on stage since H's unscripted pantsing.


	4. Trouble with Dad

Randy relaxed against the wall, he was visiting Daddy Orton, which was great for exercise. Nothing like work on the barn to keep your physic up.

"So, when are you milking a cow," John smirked.

"How'd you like to sleep in the barn?" Randy scoffed. John had wanted to hang with him and so he decided to follow him to visit his dad for the week.

"So what do you do around here anyway?" he asked.

"Work. Moving things around in the barns, getting the horses feed, mowing the lawn, work," Bob said as he walked past them, "You two get ready, because it's quite a bit to be done today and it's good it's two of ya, it'd take Randy a long time by himself."

Randy rolled his eyes, "It'd be a lot more work out then I normally get," he refered to his recent fights.

His father gave him a look for the backtalk, "Well don't worry, it's plenty to be done."

"Don't worry I'll make sure it all gets done," John smirked and wrapped an arm around Randy's shoulders.

He gave his son another look, "See to it you get your work done. You'll both go hungry until it is," he went off to do some shearing of his sheep.

John smirked and playfully punched his friend's shoulder, "Come on, daddy's boy, whats first?"

"Lets get the horses fed and watered," he said standing, "Then we gotta paint the barn, gather the crops, feed the chickens, pigs, sheep, cows, fix the fense, do some mowing, chop some trees for firewood, wash Dad's truck and the rest is on the list."

"..." John stared at him, "You do all that in a few hours?"

"Nah, we're doing that over the course of the week. but I like to get as much done as soon as possible so that the first few days is work and then I can just relax."

"No wonder you never come to the gym when you come back from visiting your father," he shook his head, "Where do we get started?"

"Dad's tending to the sheep so lets get to the horses," he led him to the barn.

Getting the animals fed was a breeze, but still pretty tiring since Randy neglected to tell him they'd be putting new shoes on the horses.

John panted, "You don't need to buy exercise equipment, just come stay with your dad a few days."

Randy whiped the sweat from his brow, "This is the easy stuff, but if you're tired we can probably take a break after we get the chickens fed."

He nodded and followed him.

"Dad!" Randy called to his father, "We're gonna take a break."

Bob looked at the time, they'd worked three good hours, "Alright, you going to town to eat or just inside?"

"We're gonna get something from inside and eat it on the feild."

"Alright. Take a rest and come back and finish some more of your chores," he told him. Randy nodded and went inside to get him and his friend some sandwiches, drinks and apples before he took him to a cool spot near the fishing hole.

John sat under the shaded tree and ate, "You country folk know how to work, don't ya?'

"Been doing it most of my life," Randy sipped his cola. After about twenty minutes he stretched, "Alright lets head back."

John had fallen asleep against his tree. Randy sighed.

Some time went by and Bob looked at his watch. Randy should've been back by now. He knew his boy needed his rest but an hour was good enough. But he'd give him ten more minutes.

After twenty minutes he sighed and went to find the two. He found them sleeping at the fishing hole. He crossed his arms, Randy knew better than that. Bob walked over and grabbed his son by the shirt, he was wearing a loose white tanktop, and pulled him to the largest of three rocks near the water.

Randy sleepily opened his eyes and followed his father, feeling heavy. He noticed where they were going and woke up from his daze, "Dad, no!"

Bob sat and struggled to pull his son over his lap, "Randy you keep that up and you know what to expect,"

The younger man blushed, "Dad my friend is here!"

"He's seen your behind more than enough times," he unfastened Randy's jeans and pulled them down, midthigh and began to swat hard, "You know better than to slack off," Randy grit his teeth and squirmed.

Bob held him by his shoulder to keep him from squirming, "Having friends over is no reason to skimp on your chores," he scolded.

He grunted and pushed at his father's legs, "Sorry, I was just sleeping for a few minutes..."

"It's been over an hour," he said giving his right cheek a particularly hard swat.

He bit his lip, "It has?"

Bob just continued spanking the entirity of his bottom for three minutes.

"Daddy!" he whined and squirmed, butt burning.

Bob sighed and let him up, "You get back to your chores, you hear me?" he gave him a swat as he stood.

Randy grumbled and rubbed his bottom as he walked.

Bob walked to John, grabbing his collar, waking him as he dragged him to the rock.

"Uhm...?" John blinked. He felt his jeans being lowered, "Woah, woah, woah!" he pushed at the older man's hand.

"Be still, boy," Bob brought his hand down hard on his left cheek, "You ought to be doing chores too instead of being lazy. You wanna sleep you get them chores done then you sleep," he alternated.

John squirmed under his hits, "Ow! Well sorry to tell you, I'm not a country boy! I aint use to this wrestling 2,000 pound horses down to get them fitted for shoes!"

"Stay still or I'll break me off a switch," he warned.

John grunted and huffed, trying to be still for the childish punishment.

Bob gave him the same three minutes, "Now you go help Randy with them chores," he'd gone easy on the both of them and expected results.

John hurried to Randy, "WTH, man! You didn't tell me I'd be getting smacked like a kid!"

"I got my butt spanked too!" he sulked.


	5. More trouble with Daddy Orton

"I'm happy it's time to head home," John sighed as he packed his bag. Being on a farm is too much work, especially since he couldn't sleep in.

"I'm agreeing with you," Randy gathered his stuff, "If you wanna go soon we can skip breakfast and just get something to eat on the drive."

"Yes, lets leave as soon as we wake."

Bob stood at the door, "Heading back?"

"Yeah, dad," he nodded and continued throwing his things together.

"I wish I could say it was a nice visit," he looked at the two.

"So do I," John snickered quietly.

Bob raised a brow, "The entire week you've been here you both were rude and lazy. Two things Bob Orton doesn't deal with."

The Viper sighed, "Sorry Dad. We were just tired. It's been longer between visits than I thought. Next time will be sooner and I'll be more prepared."

"Thats good to hear. But I think that I should prepare you for next time too," he sat on a chair near the door and patted his lap.

Randy just stared, not moving. Bob gave him a glare and pointed to his lap, "What?"

"Get over here, thats what."

"But I haven't done anything!"

"I told you what you did. Now get over here before I take my belt to you like I ought!" he gave him a death glare.

Randy groaned and dropped his things and walked over to his father, sulking. He blushed and lowered himself over his father's lap, putting all his weight on him. Bob silently pulled the back of his son's pajama pants down.

"Dad!" Randy blushed.

"Don't start that," he said swatting his butt hard, leaving a perfect print. Randy grit his teeth and began squirming as the hits rained down on his backside.

"I couldn't consider myself a proper father if I let you go back acting like an oversized spoilt little brat," Bob lectured as he gave his boy's bottom some color.

"I'm not a spoiled brat!" he growled.

"Well you acted like it your whole time here," he pushed him forward and began to swat his thighs. Randy bit his lip and raised his leg, "Put that down," Bob slapped his foot.

"Oww!" he complained as he put his foot on the ground and continued to squirm.

After three minutes he starting pushing and grinding his teeth trying not to whimper.

"Daddy!" he complained.

"You're not getting up 'til I'm done," Bob had been letting him off real easy and he promised himself that before his son went back he was gonna make sure he gave his rump some uninterupted well deserved discipline.

Randy was dumbfounded. So much so he didn't feel the series of hits for another few second. But when he felt them he jerked forward. He didn't know how long he could last with that.

After another three minutes Randy's eyes were watering and getting heavy. He'd even let out some yelps. He hated his father so much at that moment. Jon had tried to leave and his dad told him to stand and watch so he knew what to expect Randy to be getting more often and for himself.

"Daddy, stop!" he complained. At this point his father was just embarrassing him.

"I told you I'll stop when I see fit, now close your mouth," he said giving him a particulary hard smack.

Randy blushed and felt a hatred for himself as tears spilling from his eyes. And to make thing worse his father didn't stop for another 4 minutes. By that point he submitted completely and just stay still, silently crying.

"Now you get to that wall and keep your arms folded," Bob instructed, letting him up.

He didn't look John in the face as he walked past, folding his arms behind his head and standing at the wall, pants still about his knees.

John felt a wave of pity as he looked at his friend. That just was border line cruel. But unfortunatley he didn't have long to pity him since he was pulled closer and his pants yanked down.

"Hey, look, I'm not country and I wasn't raised on a barn," he pushed at him, struggling to not be pulled down.

"You're making harder on yourself," Bob warned.

"I'm not Randy!" he pushed at him.

Bob huffed and had to struggle with him a minute before pinning him over his lap. He slipped his belt off and doubled it, bringing it down on John's bare butt.

"Ahh!" he kicked, "Let go!'

"I warned ya, didn't I?" he continued to belt him. John wasn't like Randy at all in taking his spanking. He kicked and squirmed, putting up a big fit over the older man's lap. Bob siged and had to steady him several times to keep him from kicking off.

"I see this couldn't have been more needed for your hide," he said bringing the belt across his thighs, leaving a red stripe.

"You country hick, I'm too old for this!"

Randy put his head against the wall for that. He knew John's wasn't gonna end anytime soon now.

And it didn't. His lasted a full 11 minutes since he kept squirming, yelling and kicking. Bob was exhausted by the time it was over and let him up. John sobbed and rubbed his intensly sore butt.

"You two get ready for bed, you got quite the trip tommorrow."

"Your dad is insane!"

"I know," he just left his pants down as he climbed into bed.


End file.
